


You're My Everything (and i can be yours too)

by syriala



Series: Teen Wolf 'Cest Appreciation Week 2019 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, M/M, Misunderstandings, estranged family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: “You’re nervous,” Derek said and reached out for Peter’s hand, like he always did.Peter would scold him for it, but since he didn’t take his eyes off the road, Peter really had no reason to. Especially since he clung to his hand like a lifeline.“Of course I am,” Peter gave back and squeezed Derek’s hand, so he knew he didn’t mean it, no matter how harsh his tone was. “I don’t know this family.”





	You're My Everything (and i can be yours too)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Teen Wolf 'Cest Appreciation Week Day 6 - Estranged Family

“You’re nervous,” Derek said and reached out for Peter’s hand, like he always did.

Peter would scold him for it, but since he didn’t take his eyes off the road, Peter really had no reason to. Especially since he clung to his hand like a lifeline.

“Of course I am,” Peter gave back and squeezed Derek’s hand, so he knew he didn’t mean it, no matter how harsh his tone was. “I don’t know this family.”

“But they are _your_ family,” Derek softly said but Peter shook his head.

“I don’t know them. I’m pretty sure my sister married and has a different last name now, and I don’t even know it. She was pregnant when I left, and I don’t even know if it’s a boy or a girl. I don’t even know if my parents are still alive.”

Peter tried to not think about this at all. His parents had sent him away to a very distant cousin when Peter had been twelve and they hadn’t tried to contact him ever again after that. Even when Susanna had died, leaving Peter all alone with just fifteen, no one had come for him.

Eventually he had learned to live with that. It was fine. He didn’t need a family. He was more than able to care for himself.

But then his sister had contacted him, had asked him to come home for Christmas, and Peter had to admit he was curious. But it didn’t change the fact that he didn’t have a _family_. They were _a_ family, but they sure as hell weren’t his.

“I don’t have a family,” Peter muttered, and Derek lifted their hands to press a kiss to the back of Peter’s.

“You have me,” Derek said, and if Peter believed one thing, then that Derek loved him. “And if your family is stupid or rude, you have my family.”

They had talked about it before, and Derek had always told him that his family would be more than happy to add another member to it. Peter found that hard to believe, but then again, he had no idea what a real family was like. Maybe Derek was right about this.

“You just have to go there for dinner. And afterwards you come straight to me. It will be great,” Derek said, ever the optimist, and Peter couldn’t help but look forward to that part of the evening.

Derek had told him about his family’s Christmas eve traditions, and Peter was curious about that; was curious to be a part of that instead of just hearing about it. Susanna hadn’t been into anything to do with holidays at all.

“You’re sure you don’t want to sleep at my place?” Derek asked, again, even though they had been over that already.

Peter still wasn’t convinced that even Derek’s family would accept him; besides of the age difference between them Peter wasn’t an easy person to like, so it was more than likely that Derek’s family wouldn’t approve of him at all.

It would be good to have a motel room he could retreat to, if that happened.

“I’m sure,” Peter said.  “Because like that you can stay over and we can have some fun, too,” Peter continued with a wink and Derek laughed.

Peter was sure he would never get tired of hearing that.

“Come over at nine,” Derek said when they stopped in front of the motel.

Peter’s sister didn’t offer him a place to stay, not that Peter was all too upset about it, but this motel looked kind of skeevy. Peter was used to more comfort.

“I will, sweetheart.”

They had agreed that nine was a reasonable time. That meant Peter would spend the polite amount of time with his family, but he would also have enough time to get to know Derek’s family. Peter just hoped he could endure his own family until then.

From what he remembered from his sister, he wasn’t all too sure about that.

“I love you,” Derek said, kissing Peter before he drove off to his own family.

“I love you too,” Peter whispered after him and then went to check into his room. He still had two hours to kill before he had to meet his sister and her family.

~*~*~

Peter stood in front of the house longer than he wanted to admit. It was huge, alluding to the fact that Talia probably had continued getting kids after Laura and Peter’s unnamed nibling. Peter had never been good with kids, but then again, at least those two would be over twenty by now. Hardly kids anymore.

Peter reminded himself that after this he would get to see Derek again and it was that thought that finally prompted him to step forward and ring the damn doorbell.

He barely recognized the woman who opened the door for him.

“Peter?” she asked, so at least it was mutual.

“Talia,” he said with a nod, and suddenly he could see his sister in this woman again.

The way she lifted her head, clenched her jaw and looked in clear disapproval at him had characterized most of Peter’s youth after all. It was hard to forget that, even after twenty years.

“Why don’t you come in, the family is in the living-room,” Talia told him and promptly turned her back on Peter.

“Okay, then,” Peter muttered to himself and stepped into the house.

Talia had already vanished, so Peter hung his coat on the coatrack and then hesitantly walked down the hallway. He passed by the kitchen, where a man was preparing dessert like it seemed and Peter went on, unwilling to greet who was clearly Talia’s husband.

He found the living-room and when he stepped into the room everyone turned their eyes on him. Usually Peter wasn’t shy, had no problem with being the center of attention, but this made him uncomfortable.

And then his eyes fell on Derek.

Peter froze for a moment, too confused to see Derek there to formulate a clear thought. But his stomach dropped out, like his body had realized something that his mind had still trouble grasping.

“What are you doing here already?” Derek asked, but he smiled, clearly happy to see Peter and walked up to him. “I thought you were supposed to be at your family’s right now.”

Peter only stared at him, his mind still whirring and almost unresponsive, when Derek pressed a kiss to his lips, and Derek pulled away with a frown.

“What’s wrong?” he wanted to know and then suddenly Talia was there, pulling Derek away from him.

“What the hell is going on here?” she demanded to know, staring accusingly at Peter. “What the hell are you doing with Derek?”

It was then that everything suddenly fell into place. Peter finally noticed the resemblance to Talia, when he finally made the connection that Derek’s sister Laura was his niece Laura and Derek was most likely the unnamed nibling Talia had been carrying when Peter was sent away.

“That’s Peter,” Derek said, clearly confused. “I told you my boyfriend would come over later.”

“ _Boyfriend_?” Talia hissed and Peter took a step back at the venom in her voice.

But of course she would be furious. Peter had never been much liked in this family, and now he was with Talia’s son; was in a relationship with his nephew, so it was really more of a wonder that Talia hadn’t attacked him yet.

Peter felt cold when he realized he would lose the only good thing that ever happened to him; there was no way Derek would stay with him when Talia told him just who Peter was. The pit in his stomach was only growing bigger with every second that Derek stared confusedly at him and that Talia glared at him.

“I’m going to leave now,” Peter weakly said.

“And don’t you think about coming back,” Talia called after him.

Peter only scoffed, because there was no way in hell he would ever set foot into this house again. It ruined everything Peter ever loved, and he was done with this. He was done with family.

He started to shake when he reached the door, realizing that he would have to collect Derek’s things in his own apartment, because Derek would want them back. Peter wondered if Derek would come by personally to collect his things or if he would send one of his friends.

Peter almost hoped it would be the latter; he didn’t know if he could stand watching Derek walk out on him like that.

He cursed when he realized that he had no way of getting back to the motel; the plan had been that Derek would drive him back there. Of course that wouldn’t happen now. Well, he was more than fit. He could damn well walk the distance.

Peter was looking up flights, still in the middle of the woods, when suddenly a car slowed down next to him. He startled badly when the window was lowered, and Derek looked at him.

“What do you want?” Peter snapped out as Derek stopped the car.

“Where are you going?” Derek wanted to know, getting out of the car and reaching out for Peter.

“Away,” Peter gave back, because there was nowhere else for him to go, was there. The people he loved only ever wanted him to leave.

“I don’t care,” Derek called after him and effectively stopped Peter dead in his tracks. “I don’t know if—if you care about this, but I don’t. I _don’t_. I love you and this changes nothing.”

“Talia will never accept this,” Peter said, still turned away from Derek and he startled when Derek suddenly slung his arms around Peter’s middle, resting his chin on his shoulder.

“I love you. I don’t care what my mother says,” Derek whispered, and Peter leaned back against him.

“Promise me,” Peter said, desperately clinging to Derek’s arms. “Promise me you mean that. I can’t lose—you’re all I have left.”

“And you have me,” Derek reassuringly said. “You will always have me. I love you.”

Peter turned around in his arms at that reassurance and his breath caught in his throat when Derek smiled at him.

“I didn’t know,” Peter muttered as he leaned their foreheads together. “I swear I didn’t know.”

“I wouldn’t care even if you had,” Derek replied and pressed a kiss to the corner of Peter’s mouth.

Peter nodded, but then he took a deep breath and stepped away from Derek.

“We can’t do this,” he pressed out, hating how much this hurt, and his heart clenched when Derek’s face fell at that. “It’s your family; I won’t take that away from you.”

He would never do that to Derek; he knew first-hand how shitty it was to be cast out from his family, and he didn’t want that for Derek.

“You’re my family, too,” Derek said, and he sounded sure and steady. “They will come around. Or they won’t. Cora won’t care about this. And neither will my dad.”

“But Talia—,” Peter started but Derek very effectively silenced him with a kiss.

“She will come around, or she won’t. I don’t care about her opinion,” he said when they parted. “As long as you still want this, she doesn’t get to have a say in this.”

“I will always want you,” Peter reassured Derek and he finally started to believe that he could keep this.

That Derek still wanted him.

“Then let’s go home,” Derek said and pushed Peter towards the car. “I know you hate the motel, but at least the bed there is big enough for both of us,” he continued before Peter could freak out that maybe Derek wanted to go back to the house.

“Alright,” Peter agreed, and he smiled when Derek immediately reached for his hand once the car was rolling.

If this hadn’t changed, Peter was inclined to believe that nothing else would change, either. Maybe Peter had lost his family for good now, but he also had found his family with Derek.

And it was all that Peter needed.


End file.
